


Focus on Me

by Blaxis



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day one hurt/comfort, Focus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Thiam, Thiam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: "You're safe here. Take a deep breath Theo, relax." He muttered against his ear and he brought him closer to his chest."Focus on my heart beat, Theo focus on me."





	Focus on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam week is finally here and off we go with the first day, Focus on Me. I hope you will like it, thanks for reading and see you guys tomorrow

It was in the middle of a peaceful sleep that Liam was once again brought back from dreamland by the invading scent of fear and the loud pounding of a heart in his ears.

Liam had no second thoughts as his body yanked the covers off him and rapidly walked to the room from where escaped that scent. The beta opened the door of the guestroom without knocking and was met with the sight of a frightened Theo.

The former chimera was covered in sweat, panting heavily as he held his head between his hands. His heart beat was so fast that Liam was afraid it would make his heart explode.

"Hey, Theo," he muttered softly, as he sat next to the chimera, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, calm down."

It had been exactly six months since the war ended with the defeat of Gerard and his army. Five months since Scott and the others left for college. Four months since he acknowledged Theo as a friend. Three months since he invited a homeless Theo to crash in his guestroom, and two weeks since he realized the recurring nightmares the chimera faced almost every night.

Theo had apparently been having nightmares ever since he was brought back from hell. Liam had ignored all about it, until he one day smelled an anxious Theo; it was after more than two months of Theo staying in the guestroom, with the approval of his parents, that Liam discovered the little night escapades of Theo to avoid being discovered like that by the beta.

Liam being Liam was shaken and ushered to help the scared chimera. However, the next morning at breakfast when Liam was pouring out his anger at Theo's secretive stupid behavior, the latter cared little about it, brushing off the subject as if it did not matter.

Ever since that day, Liam would calm Theo before he could escape through the window, and the subject was never brought again when the sun rose.

The two boys shared an untitled relationship that made Liam anxious sometimes.

Liam undoubtedly viewed him more than a reliable friend –the mixed feelings he felt when in the company of Theo, the uncontrolled blushes whenever their eyes met, and the increasing speed of his heart beat when their bodies got dangerously close were enough proof to his stubborn self.

Theo on the other hands kept sending incomprehensible mixed signals, but one thing was sure, Theo cared. And to Liam, for the time being, that was more than enough.

Theo's body shivered at the sudden skin contact –anxiety and fear never decreasing.

"Hey, it's me. I've got you."

" _Liam_." That word was the only thing that he was able to let slip through the barricade of fear and anxiety. Theo faced Liam, and let his eyes sink in the beta's.

A tornado of feelings poured of Theo's eyes, betraying him. And Liam flashed him a reassuring smile, accepting all of him. "You're safe here. Take a deep breath Theo, relax." He muttered against his ear and he brought him closer to his chest.

Theo gradually stopped sweating, and the scent of fear slowly disappearing.

"That's good," While Liam's right hand gently caressed his back, his right hand took Theo's and had it rest on his heart. "Focus on my heart beat, Theo focus on _me_."

Theo hid his face in Liam's neck, inhaling deeply the bewitching scent of the beta as his mind and heart started to escape Tara's torturing smiles. His senses focused on Liam. Tender warmth enveloped him, uttering silent acceptance and safety.

His heart beat went steady, synchronized with Liam's. Finally back to his senses, the chimera slowly detached his body from Liam's and missed his warmth immediately. Theo's eyes found Liam's, and he recognized worry and tenderness reflected in his dark blue orbs.

"Liam…" Theo murmured. There were so many things Theo had wanted to say, but those words died in his throat. He wanted to express his gratitude, to say that he was fine now, heck, he even wanted to push him away and ask him why he came to calm him every time Theo had a nightmare. He wanted to say hurtful words that would make Liam hate him, because Theo could not understand why Liam was nice to him.

_Ah_ , no.

Theo _knew_ why Liam was nice to him, because the beta was an open book. He could see his feelings written all over his face when they had a casual breakfast together, or when they would simply stay up all night playing video games. However, the scariest part of it was Theo's requited feelings. He had never thought that he could enjoy small things like that.

Theo had never thought that he could enjoy Liam's company to the point where he became addicted to it. And Theo was not sure if he could allow himself to be happy.

Liam's eyes lingered at Theo's retreating form that readied itself to get up from bed and forget what had happened. If there was a weakness that Liam knew Theo had, it would undoubtedly be his inability to express normal human feelings. Liam could see Theo's silent pleadings hanging around them. So he did what should have been done.

"It's alright," Liam said, eyes fond and lips twitching upwards. He leaned in and cupped Theo's face, gently crashing their foreheads together, and their breaths mingled. "Everything is going to be alright."

Just like that, Theo's worries were silenced and he could not help but smile back, putting his hands on Liam's.

"Yeah."

And perhaps this time, the next morning they would talk about this with their hearts on their sleeves.


End file.
